


Rare

by WhimsicalWordWeaver



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Hurt Spock, Poor Spock, Protective Jim, new aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/WhimsicalWordWeaver
Summary: The Enterprise face off with a new alien race that call themselves the Collectors.The Collectors collect the rarest items in the Universe and they have their sights on the rarest items of all:Spock.





	

"Captain, we're being hailed."

Jim nodded, "On screen please."

Everyone was silent as they made contact with a new species for the first time. As their image blinked on the screen, Jim couldn't help the little bubble of excitement sitting low in his stomach. The alien was in a light downing of fur, pink maybe purple, with long white hair. Although, Jim couldn't discern any sort of gender by looking.

He stood, smiling, "Hello. My name is James T. Kirk. Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise of Star Fleet."

The alien smiled, "I am K'taylah."

The crew looked up in surprise. The words didn't come from the Universal Translator.

"You speak Standard?"

"We do." The alien's smile grew broader. Jim looked on in surprise and felt more than saw Spock come to stand next to him.

"May I inquire as to here you learned Standard?"

"We are explorers, much like you. We have met with others who speak this language and know of your Star Fleet."

"What do you call yourselves?"

The smile turned sharp and all excitement that Jim felt immediately disappeared. "We are the Collectors."

Any sense of trust was gone now. Something wasn't right. "And what do you collect?"

"We collect the rarities of the Universe."

Sulu turned, "Sir, they've locked onto us."

"You have a very rare item, indeed, Captain James Kirk. And you will give it to us."

Silence fell over the bridge. Jim stepped forward, noticing that Spock stepped with him.

"Sir," Sulu said, "They're charging their weapons."

"Based on their craft,  we will not be able to outrun them. "

"And what is this rare item?" Jim had his eyes locked on K'taylah.

The alien looked confused for a second, "Why, Captain. It is standing right next to you."

"What?"

Spock turned, "I believe, Captain, that they mean me."

"You will give it to us willingly or we will force you to."

"Well, you can't have him."

Spock opened his mouth, but the alien beat him to it, "Very well, Captain."

"If you destroy this ship. You destroy Spock. Then no one can have him."

The alien just stared, but then sighed, "We do so hate hurting our Collection, but you leave us no choice."

"You won't take him."

"No. You will give him to us." With that, the vid screen blinked off.

Kirk was instantly turning, "Sulu?"

"They're still locked onto  us, but they're not charging their weapons."

"Chekov, issue all hands Red Alert."

"Captain," Spock said, "I must protest. The logical course of action would be to give me to them."

"Yea... that's not happening, Spock."

"Sir, the needs of the many-"

"Oh, save it, Spock. It's not happening."

"They could destroy the Enterprise."

"Don't mean to interrupt," Sulu said, "But, Mr. Spock, none of us are going to give you up."

Spock looked around, everyone on the Bridge, even McCoy, was looking at him. They were smiling, determination in their eyes.

Spock blinked, opened his mouth, but found he had nothing to say. He was, needless to say, shocked. He knew that the emotion was very apparent to the rest of the crew. For once, he did not care.

"I was not aware you held me in such regard."

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder, "We're family. We stand by each other."

Spock bowed his head; for a moment he struggled for control, "I am gratified."

Jim smiled, "Good. Now. Options people, I need options!"

Spock was going to speak, but a ringing in his ears distracted him. He stopped, tilting his head, trying to discern its source. Before he could, the intensity of the sound grew at an alarmingly exponential rate. He gritted his teeth.

Jim looked at him, shocked, "Spock?"

"Captain, there is a-" The sound sparked and pain racketed through Spock's head. His hands clapped at his ears, dropping the PADD he was holding.

Jim grabbed his shoulders, but Spock could barely tell. The pain was too much and it kept growing.

"Jim," Spock gasped, dropping to his knees. He curled in on himself, and let out a groan.

Jim was frantic, "What are they doing to him?"

McCoy was kneeling next to the Vulcan, running the tricorder over him. "It's like someone is screaming at him. Louder than he can handle."

Jim whirled around, "Uhura!"

"They are sending out a frequency," she said, working furiously at the controls, "But I can't stop it."

"Shit."

Spock screamed. Loud and ringing throughout the bridge. It was a blood-curdling sound of anguish. Jim saw green blood drip from between Spock's fingers.

"Bones!"

"I know, Jim, I know." Bones was working hard, but after a moment he sighed, leaning back, "I can't stop it."

"Can't you knock him out?"

Spock had completely collapsed now, gasping for breath. His back arched as the pain sparked again, The screaming started.

"Even if I knock him out, the damage would still be happening."

"We need to get out of here."

"Jim! He doesn't have time. This will kill him."

"And there is no possible way of outrunning that ship," Sulu said, "They'll just keep up with us."

"We need to do something!"  Jim was practically desperate.

No one spoke.

Jim sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before standing and turning toward Uhura, "Hail them."

"Sir?"

"Just do it!"

The vid screen blinked back online and the alien was still there. They smiled, "Captain. Your resolve weakened much faster than we anticipated."

Jim glared at them, "Fix him."

"Oh, we will," they laughed, "We take such good care of our Collection."

Spock's screams intensified. Everyone flinched.

"Fine. Yes. Take him."

"Cap-"

Jim silenced all protests with a look. The alien smiled and waved a hand. Instantly, Spock stopped screaming falling unconscious.

"The frequency stopped, Captain."

"You have five minutes to beam him aboard. Or the pain will begin again."

"Fine. Kirk out."

"You can't seriously be considerin' giving Spock over to them." McCoy said angrily.

"They won't kill him there."

"No, but they could experiment on him."

"We can rescue him from that. Sulu help me carry him. Uhura you have the con."

"Captain, there must be some other way!"

"Well if you have any ideas, I would like to hear them. They have given us no time and no means to escape. If we don't give him over, they will torture him until we do. This way we have time. We have make a plan. We can rescue him and makes sure they never do this to anyone else again."

The bridge was silent as they took in the words and the logic of their Captain.

"Let's go."

Sulu and Jim hurried Spock down to the transporter room, McCoy following with the tricorder.

"Are you sure about this, laddie?" Scotty asked after they got Spock into position.

"No," Jim answered honestly, "But we can save him."

"Transporter ready."

"Energize."

In a beam of particles, Spock was gone.

"We'll come for you. I promise."

...

Spock awoke disoriented and with a faint ringing in his ears. One of the aliens was leaning over him, joy openly explained on their face. Panic rushed through Spock, but he kept it carefully controlled. How did it get here? Where was the Enterprise? They couldn't have all..

"We are very excited to have you here," the alien interrupted Spock's panic-filled thoughts, "You will be a wonderful addition to the Collection."

Spock struggled to rise himself to a sitting position, to no avail. The alien pushed him back down, admittedly gently, and strapped him down on the table.

"Before you can be moved," they said, "You must be properly examined."

"What is it that you wish?"

"We wish to display you. Preserve you. You are the rarest item in our Collection now."

"I am not an item."

"You are our first item with a form of sentience, that is true, but that does not change what you are."

"And what is that?"

The alien grinned all sharp and wrong, "Ours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for story updates @the-sanity-of-insanity


End file.
